


Welcome Home

by Skor



Category: Assassin's Creed, Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: Blocked number, Blow Job, Couch Sex, Heineken, House Music, Late at Night, M/M, Motorcycles, Rough Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skor/pseuds/Skor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Desmond gets a pleasant, if not overwhelming, surprise from Alex. (NSFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

** The Drive Home **

                Friday nights at Bad Weather was usually pretty busy; it was one of those days where the workers of the day came to places like this to let off some steam. It was just after one-thirty in the morning and my shift had ended. Despite being such a late hour into the night, the colourful flashing strobe lights and bass-heavy house music was still at its peak.

'Heh, damn party animals' I privately mused to myself.

 Despite working here so long, the raw feeling of bass disturbing my insides always caught me off guard for a few moments- it was as if my heart and other organs were being pleasantly raped by some new spin off from Swedish House Mafia or Tiesto.

I give Matt, a fellow bartender who worked with me but started his shifts later on Fridays, a quick tap on the shoulder to let him know I was leaving.

‘Awe, come on man- you can’t leave me alone again!’ He bitched in a half-assed nature. It was just his character after all.

‘Sorry man, I’m sure Jena can keep you company’

Jena was one of the bar backs/apprentice bartenders. Not only was she really good at keeping our side of the bar looking its best and well stocked, she was also one hot a piece of ass.

‘Oh boy,’ Matt retorted, though I couldn’t tell if he was sarcastic or not and nor did I care really.

With a small huff I went to the back room to retrieve my stuff before I could go home. There was something about a blacked-out Shoei helmet that makes me feel all tingly and bothered whenever I catch it staring back at me. I slipped on my helmet and shrugged on my leather jacket. Since it was a warm night, despite the late hour I didn’t feel bothered to zip it up all the way. Wheeling my bike out from the staffs’ parking lot, I shifted the gear from neutral to first then second and jack rabbited out of the place. When I approached the first intersection I gave my baby a soft pat on her gas chamber, as a sort of apology for the quick take off earlier. She was a new bike that I had recently got in a trade (Ninja 250 for an R6) oh baby I was in love the minute I laid eyes on her sweet exhaust.

There was barely any traffic on the road tonight and this was just an invitation that I couldn’t resist. On this long stretch of road where the speed limit was at 60km and there were no traffic lights at all- just the soft orange glow of the street lamps- I put my R6 (affectionately named ‘Sherry’) to the test and let her show off a bit. My pulse quickened at the excitement when the wind made a hollow hum as it ricocheted off the body of the helmet. I gunned it down the freeway as fast as I could, going from 60km to 120km+ as I heard my baby let out a primal roar of excitement.

After a while of joyriding I found myself treading on home territory and slowed down significantly to maneuver through my apartment’s lot. Once my baby was switched off and the kickstand was down, I couldn’t help but sport a mild smirk on my lips.

Up the stairs to the second floor and in to my living space I entered, unzipping my jacket and slipping out of my shoes at the same time. Whoever thought bartenders would have good coordination off work as they do at work was dead wrong for I was doing some kind of hopping Ostridge mating dance trying to regain my balance after  somehow losing it.  
Stripping out of my work shirt I grabbed a nice cold bottle of water from the fridge and flicked the tv on.

“Hmm… Let’s see what’s on tonight..”  I muttered to myself, an odd habit of mine. “ _Supernatural_.. nah, not tonight.  _American Dad_? Nyeh, possibly if nothing else is on.. Uhhhh what is thi- OOOOHHHHH….. The Big Bang Theory!”

Turns out it was a re-run episode of when Raj can’t talk to chicks unless he is drunk. The freaky thing about- wait, scratch that. _One_ of the freaky qualities about being a bartender is that you can -90% of the time- recognize what drinks you see by name and magically can taste a hint of it on the tongue.  
Rolling my eyes at the sheer level of geek that just poured out from me, I checked the time on my phone and it read 2:32am. Turns out I had a text from a blocked number…

** The Blocked number **

                ‘Open the door’ it read.

 I quickly glanced up to the door behind me making sure it what locked and the chain was in place- for I dared not move too much to make any loud noise.

A few minutes passed, thinking it was a wrong number I leaned back once more in an effort to relax.

Bzzzt! The phone went off again giving me a mini heart attack. Quickly retrieving the phone from the table I checked the screen

Another text.

 ‘I know you’re up Desmond.’ Since when did Mr. Murderer know my name?!

With a deep inhale I replied, ‘Who is this?’

 A few seconds later and... nothing happened. So I reached under the couch to find the baseball bat for moments like this. Finally with it in my hand I crept to the door slowly and with a slight crouch using the noise from the TV to mask my footsteps.

Carefully I crept to the door as to not to make the wooden floor creek,  and, on my toes, leaned up to the peep hole hoping to get the upper hand of my assailant.

"The hell? There’s no one here” I huffed out.

Straightening up and lowering the bat, I undid the chain and deadbolt and swung the door wide open checking left and right. With no sight of any one, I backed away from the threshold and closed the door, letting the bat lean against the door frame.

Something’s off.

I could have sworn my subconscious was trying to warn me but before I knew it a bold force knocked the air out of my lungs and slammed my body flush against the closed door. Flinching just a bit to shake the numbing throb at the tip of my shoulder from the impact, I quickly tried to sneak a peek at my attacker’s face but they were even quicker and pressed my face to the cool metal door, keeping their palm at pressed at my neck for insurance. Despite being almost choked, I kept on fighting to get the upper hand. Much to my dismay I was overpowered time and time again, tiring myself out.

‘Shit shit shit!’ I spoke in my head, for I couldn’t let them know I was panicking like deer stuck in a hunter’s trap.

 ‘I’m gonna die… Holy fucking shit! I’m gonna-NO! I’m not gonna die you retarded fuck-nut. Get. Your. Shit. Together.’

I forced my shallow breathes to become slightly deeper as I desperately tried to focus.

“That’s better.” They purred out and- oh god… that was sexy…

‘Greeat… I bet I’m gonna have Stockholm syndrome now’ Oh how I wanted to kick my own ass for that.

But since the fellow behind me wanted me motionless, I wasn’t -obviously- going to co-operate.

Using whatever momentum I had left, I jabbed my elbow into the man’s flank area as hard as I could only to receive a low grunt in response.

‘What is he? Iron man?’

I only had time to feel confused as the man’s chest rumbled against my back as he talked in a low voice.

“You’re quite the fighter Desmond. Good, very good.” Wait a minute.. was that…?

“A-Alex?” I whispered out as my throat felt too dry.

I was answered by low chuckle and the hand at my neck was replaced by a face- his- nuzzling down just above my jaw.

With a sigh, I collected my thoughts and asked “What the fuck Alex, I thought you were some crazy murderer or something.”

“I am, remember?” He hummed out.

“You know what I mean smartass.” Alex just snaked his arms around my waist, perfectly content.

“Wait- was it you that texted me?” turning my head the best I could to look down at him.

“Mmm, maybe I did.”

“Jerk.”

“You love it” With that he nipped my skin softly.

“Tell me something, why did you think it was a good idea to attack me?”

“You took too long answering the door.”

“So you attack me?!”

“Oh please, you were secretly enjoying it and you know it’s true.” He purred out in my ear.

“Whatever babe.” With that I sneaked out of his arms and stretched out, walking back to the kitchen to get a Heineken from the fridge. Taking a long sip, I managed to switch the TV off and sit on the edge of the sofa, getting a little shiver from the cooling air.  
  
Alex leisurely walked up to me, placing himself in between my knees and looked down. His eyes, so icy and cold made the beer in my hand feel even colder but his gaze was different- almost sultry and mischievous…almost.  I felt my eyes become slightly heavy as they were locked with his and somewhere between the magic he had casted and his gaze, I felt the man’s arm twitch and a hand press up against my outer thigh, slowly making its way higher and higher until it reached the loop of my jeans while his other hand simply rested on my knee, fingers curled under.

A tiny shiver rippled through me making me arch my back and as a result my bare chest pressed up against his leather jacket and hoodie. Absentmindedly, I leaned up just a bit to find contact against his lips only to be rewarded by a ghost of a touch.

** And the sex… **

“Come on…” It sounded like my voice but my head was too clouded to figure out anything else.

The man’s lips parted as he sealed his own on mind. Like a dam breaking, passionate and lust pulsed through my veins wanting more than this, I wanted all of him.

Soon the kiss became hot and wet with our tongues fighting for dominance but in the end I let him claim it. The smooth and soft texture of his tongue felt so good as it invaded my mouth, mimicking the motion that I wanted another part of him to do to me. Soft sounds filled the air and soon after we parted- me for air as my breath had become labored and himself, to take the bottle from my hand and place it out of reach.

Not too long after he returned to pecked me softly on the lips and went after my neck, swirling his tongue along the length of my jaw earning a heavy moan. I enjoyed every touch he had to offer and was so consumed by him that when a warm body touch my bare flank I gasped and slightly tensed up only to realize what it was.

“O-ooh…” the aim was to make it sound like I understood what it was but it ended up sounding airy, like another moan. The tendril swirled all over my side and lower back, earning a whining groan and in return Alex roughly pulled me closer so that our hips were literally grinding together.

“Mmh..” At this point I really didn’t give a damn how I sounded. It felt so damn good!

The tendril probed lower and soon was under the fabric, coiling and squirming against my throbbing bulge. Gripping on to his shoulder I breathed heavier into his ear and all too soon did the being down there pull away and the ever so sexy Alex straightened up with a last bite under my collar bone.

I looked to him puzzled for a moment before it made sense as he unfastened the button of his trousers and locked up eyes once more upon mine, this time ferial. Another tendril emerged from the first, crawling around my shoulder to loop itself around my neck in a mock-choke manner. All the while Alex watched, probably testing how far he could push me, biting his lower lip. With a light swallow I picked myself up from my perch and went down onto my knees and made my way to him, eyes never parting till the last minute. My head lolled back just a bit as his fingers entwined into my hair, eyes slipping shut at the pleasant feeling but it was short lived for the next thing I noticed was a slick tendril pressing up against my entrance. A soft groan betrayed me, but seemingly fed Alex’s ego as I pressed my forehead close to his crotch, willing my body to relax once more as the single tendril thicken and entered inside me, filling me up and coming back out. No time was wasted by Alex as he willed the coil around my neck to tighten just a fraction, prompting pleasure. 

Clutching on to his hips and butt, I pressed my lips against the fabric of his jeans massaging his package with my teeth and mouth all the while feeling every bit of his firm ass, squeezing at the back when I applied pressure to the front. “Yess.. “ he hissed out through gridded teeth and held fast to the side of my head. Unzipping the front with my teeth, I took hold of his erect member wrapping my hand around its thick size pumping it from tip to base a few times using spit to lube it. Instead of sucking him head first I went down to the base and tongued his balls, tasting the mild salt the man’s musk. As I sucked his package the man introduce another tendril to my person this one intruding my front and wrapped around my dick and balls mildly pulsing to match the rhythm of the back as it prepped me. ‘Fine, if he wants it like that..’ I released his now moist balls and pushed his jeans down to his mid-thigh, pursing my lips to a tight “O” shape I forcefully press his cock to my lips and pushed down, not giving much room to his thickness.

Alex released a rough, low growl and trusted his member into my mouth succumbing to the humid heat. He took a step forward making me lean back against the arm of the couch and thrusted the rest of his cock’s full length into my mouth and throat. Squeezing my eyes shut, I tried my hardest not to choke or gag but it was getting too much! Just when I thought I’d have to resort to other means to get a break, he pulled himself out and brushed his thumb over my lower lip as approval.  
  
“Up.” He commanded.

Greedily taking shallow breaths I obeyed. But all too soon a whirl of colours shot before me, only to find myself to being pressed into the couch as my ass was in the air being drilled by the ever growing tentacle.

“A-ah!! Alex!” My efforts to look at him were lost in vain “What the- mphf!!” Another tendril, this one slicked with pre-cum and smoother, was shoved into my mouth rubbing against my tongue and just above the Uvula. All the while Alex tugged off my jeans and underwear ruthlessly and, once to his satisfaction so too did the tendril in my ass. His nails burned against my flesh as he spread the cheeks apart.

‘What’s gotten into him?!’ I wondered and while we did have good sex he was always the semi-gentle one _, can’t let myself lose control_ he had once told when I asked about it, and all the while having rough sex was a treat with him I’ve never seen him so forceful. It was almost too much to handle.  
My thoughts where soon broken up as I felt something cool and wet against my hole. A high pitched whine formed as the strange feeling consumed me, knowing what it was. Shivers of lust pulsed through me time and time again as he rimmed me, I felt so exposed to him. The tendril that was wrapped around my package only rubbed against me harder, toying with the tip of my dick. I wouldn’t be able to take much more of this if it continues so I stuck my ass up into the air a bit more squirming as he licked me up.  
“Alright, you little slut” And with that the next thing I knew Alex’s cock was pressed against my ass and he entered his full length. Shit… even with the prep work he was fucking huge! Oh how my ass burned in both pain and pleasure. Over whelmed by it all, I let my head drop to cushion to focus away from the pain, and as if Alex knew my distress, he slowly removed the tendril from my mouth only to slither down to my dick and prod it as he moved, proceeding to fuck me. I clutched onto whatever I could- a pillow- as both pleasure and pain hit me and moans poured out of me with every thrust.

“Mmh.. Mmh- Ah!”  That last one felt AMAZING! “Y-yea…Right there. Fuck…don’t stop Alex!” I moaned arching my back, Alex grabbing a handful of hair, pulled my head up. The coil returned to my neck as Alex lowered himself to my level and locked lips in a sloppy, mostly tongue kiss. Thrust after thrust Alex sped up and reached a hand over, taking my pre-cum slicked dick in his hand and moved it along its length. His deep grunts and my moans blended together as we reached our peaks, he came a few moments after I did. Riding the orgasm he thrusted a few more time into me, filling me up with his cum. After a while, he had pulled out and slowly uncoiled every tendril from my person and flopped down bringing me down with him.

 I looked over and saw him with a goofy smile “Welcome home.”  
I sealed it with a kiss and snuggled next to him dozing off, not wanting to care about the mess.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and yes, this is my first fiction. Reviews are welcomed greatly as they will help me improve <3  
> Remember, stay frosty!


End file.
